


Not plain at all

by Tasooki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, How Do I Tag, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasooki/pseuds/Tasooki
Summary: Chisa talks to Tsumugi after class.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yukizome Chisa
Kudos: 12





	Not plain at all

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! A non-despair AU where Chisa teaches the V3 kids, also Tsumugi calls Chisa "Senpai" because she is a weeb.

The bell rang signifying the end of class and most students began filing out of the room to get to their next one, and Chisa made her way towards the 2 students left and spoke up.

“Kaede, would you mind leaving the classroom? I want to speak with Tsumugi in private”.

“Not at all Miss Yukizome! See you next class Tsumugi!” She said as she walked out of the classroom.

“Is there something you need from plain old me Yukizome-senpai?” Tsumugi said, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, there has been a lack of video game and anime references in class recently, is there something wrong?”. 

Tsumugi frantically shook her head “No no, nothing at all, you shouldn’t worry about someone as plain as me”.

“Don’t say that, there is something obviously troubling you”. Chisa said with a stern tone.

“I suppose I can’t hide anything from you senpai, well the truth is I don’t feel like I deserve to be in this school, everyone around me is so talented and vibrant while I am very plain, I don’t fit here at all”.

“Tsumugi, you are not plain at all, I saw your entry exam, your cosplays were very well made and you were able to change through 5 different cosplays in minutes! You are very talented and deserve to be here just as much as everyone else, besides you got a few other skills like bartending and mixing drinks, and a big following on social media, nobody can call that plain!” Chisa said with a cheerful tone trying to get the cosplayer to be more confident of herself.

Tsumugi’s eyes widened “You really think so?”.

Chisa nodded “Yes! You are a wonderful student”.

“Thank you so much senpai, I better get going or I will be late to class” Tsumugi smiled and made her way towards the door until chisa stopped her.

“Wait, there is something else bothering you, I can feel it”.

“You can feel it? How?” Tsumugi asked, confused.

“Doesn’t matter, tell me what is on your mind”.

“Well, it’s about Kaede”

“Aren’t you two dating?”

“Yes, but I feel like I am not good enough for her, she is very beautiful and talented and popular…” Tsumugi almost got carried away until she snapped back to reality “She can probably get anyone, so why is she dating plain old me?”.

“Tsumugi...you are beautiful and talented too! I overheard Kaede talking about you the other day, she mentioned how amazing and passionate you are, and how cute you are!” The last part caused Tsumugi to blush a bit which made Chisa giggle in response “She loves you alot more than you think she does”.

“Did she really say that?” .

“Yup! You should be more confident of yourself, now go make references again! I really missed those” .

“Ah… I stopped making them because I figured everyone is tired of them, I actually stopped talking about my interests that much because I don’t think anyone wants to hear me rant about anime and video games…” Tsumugi said with a frown.

“Tsumugi, no one is bothered by you here, and even if they were, never be afraid to enjoy things, never be afraid to talk about your passions, those can't be taken from you, and it's those passions that make the world a brighter place and make you yourself. I enjoy when my students are passionate. I encourage it, knowing you're excited to talk about things you like, even if I don't necessarily get it, makes me happy.”.

Chisa was surprised when the cosplayer engulfed her in a hug but quickly returned it.

“Thank you… so much, I really needed to hear this. I am very grateful that you took the time to ask me what is wrong”.

“It’s no problem, it's my duty as a teacher after all! Now you should get going to your next class”

Tsumugi quickly broke the hug and checked the time on her phone “Oh no I'm going to be late!”  
In a panic she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the classroom.

“Thank you again Yukizome-senpai!”.

Seeing her students happy is Chisa’s pride and joy and she will do everything to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before this is my first fanfic, feedback and criticism are more than appreciated, tell me how I can improve.


End file.
